Tobin
' ''Princess Tobin ' is a fictional character in Melanie Rawn's fantasy novels of the Dragon Prince Trilogy and Dragon Star Trilogy. Lady of Radzyn Keep Tobin of the Desert was born in 671 to Zehava, Prince of the Desert, and Milar, twin sister to the Lady of Goddess Keep. Tobin was born with the ability to become a Sunrunner, but, due in part to her royal birth, was not sent to Goddess Keep for training. In those days Sunrunner Lords and Princes were unheard of, so she was trained as a Princess. Her temperament was more suited to a warrior, as her father often despaired, though secretly enjoyed. As such, Tobin also received training in defense and archery. Biography Dragon Prince Trilogy She met Lord Chaynal of Radzyn Keep while he was fostered at Stronghold and through their boisterous rows, the two fell in love and were married in 690. Three years later she bore twin sons, Maarken and Jahni. Motherhood tamed Tobin's temper somewhat, but she remained as fierce as ever - her disputes with Chaynal became legend, after all not every man needs a marriage clause stating no knives in the bedroom for fear of a gutting. When her father died and Rohan became Prince, Tobin supported him and his dreams of peace, but she was quick to point out flaws in his schemes or arrogance in his plans where it warranted. He wouldn't have had it any other way. Shortly after Rohan became Prince, the Sunrunner Sioned arrived to be his bride. The two's affection for each other was obvious to Tobin even though they tried to hide it, but Tobin became forever fond of Sioned, when the woman saved Maarken and Jahni from being eaten by a dragon hatchling. Sioned had also saved Tobin from being shadow-lost, a Sunrunner's worst fear, when the princess had followed the faradh'im on moonlight during Zehava's funeral - something that had scared Chay to his wits end and made him wary of her and their sons' Sunrunner gifts for years to come. Some years after Rohan and Sioned married, Tobin again gave birth to twin sons, Andry and Sorin. Then the Plague struck; Jahni and Milar died. A war broke out between the Desert and Princemarch, during which Tobin fought to defend Stronghold from the Merida. She was injured in battle; an arrow scourged her thigh, giving her a permanent limp. Rohan and Sioned, both of whom had been held captive in Feruche, appeared in time to defeat the Merida. After the battle Sioned told Tobin what had transpired during her captivity. Eight months later Tobin, with Ostvel, accompanied Sioned back to Feruche and helped her claim Rohan's son by Ianthe, whom Sioned Named Pol. Tobin kept the secret of Pol's birth. As the years passed Tobin watched as her eldest son, Maarken grew into a strong Lord and Sunrunner and Pol's Champion; Andry became Lord of Goddess Keep and estranged from the rest of the family; Sorin became Lord of Feruche only to be slain by Pol's half brother. Maarken married Hollis, and they gave Tobin two lovely grandchildren, upon whom she doted. Dragon Star Trilogy In the autumn of 737, Tobin had a stroke and lost control over one side of her body. Then war broke out. The Vellant'im invaded swiftly and unexpectedly. Tobin had to rely on her Sunrunner gifts to speak, and it took months before she could speak and move freely. During that time, Tobin had to watch as both of her homes, Radzyn Keep and Stronghold, fell, her brother and Prince died, and she lost another son, Andry. One blessing in this war for Tobin was that she got to meet Tobren, one of her granddaughters by Andry. After a year long war, High Prince Pol and his allies were able to drive the Vellant'im from the Continent, defeated. As order and peace were restored to the land, Tobin and Chay were going return to Radzyn Keep and restore it to the home they had known. Family * Chaynal: husband * Andry: son, Sorin's twin * Maarken: oldest son, Jahni's twin * Sorin: son, Andry's twin * Rohan: younger brother Jahni ' ''Jahni of Radzyn Keep ' was born in 693, son to Chay and Tobin. He was Maarken's non-''faradhi twin. He used to play dragon with his brother and Uncle Rohan, where he and Maarken tried to slay their uncle with wooden swords and he flapped around in a cape. On their first excurtion into Rivenrock, Jahni and Maarken got separated from the rest of the party and went exploring; they wanted to see real dragons. While exploring the caves, they found a hatchery full of dragon eggs. The twin boys were excited until they came face to face with a baby dragon. Terrified, they huddled together, but Rohan and the Sunrunner Sioned showed up to frighten the hatchling away. The boys were glad their uncle hadn't killed the dragon as they figured it had been just as scared as they were. When he was eight years old, Jahni contracted the Plague and died before the dranath cure was found. Category:Dragon Prince Characters Category:Sunrunner